The Seddie A, B, C's
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: The Seddie A,B,C's. Rated T for some dodgy topics. Not too sextual! A little bit of busty humor here or there can't be helped though. Curse my dodgy mid! :L Enjoy, R&R :P INCOMPLETE
1. A: Akward

Akward

Sam and I were on our way to Carly's apartment when I fell over nothing and tripped. Unfortunatly for me and my face, I landed in the worst possible place. Sam's clevage. Oh chizz...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but there's 26 chapters, each little longer than the last. I will update every day. I hope this got you interested :) Momo...**


	2. B: Backwards

Backwards

Frdnub decided to trip over a flat surface on the way to Carly's. But why in the name of chizz is his face still pressed firmly in between my bust! After a few seconds, his face retreated down towards my tummy, then he sat up (taking me with him), me pressed up against him. Our faces were only inches apart and his lips looked sexy and wet. That kind of turned me on... Wait! Backwards, doubletake, doubletake! I did _not _just hink that! Did I?

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I'd update everyday, but I felt bad for how short the last chapter was :/ So here's chapter 2 early :) R&R Momo...**


	3. C: Can I?

Can I?

I was starting to get freaked out. By Sam Puckett. Ahh, nothing new there. But I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up and her lips just looke so soft. I could smell her strawberry lipgloss and feel her hot breath on my face. She seemed just as out-of-it as I probably was. I had no idea why, but at that moment, i wanted to kiss her passionatly. But we promised we'd neer do it again. I wonder if she'd let me?

"Can I?" I whispered. Sam didn't respond, so I started to lean. And to my suprised, she did too!

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Here's C, a promised :P You like it? I have the next few chapters done already, want me to upload them today? Hope you enjoyed :) R&R Momo...**


	4. D: Don't!

__

Don't!

Fredweenie started to lean towards me, and I was leaning too! What the chizz! Oh, but he just looked so hott! Our lips gentally touched and he bravely deepened the kiss by haulling me even closer to his chest. I could feel his chizled abs through his shirt, rubbing against my torso. He was still on top of me and by then we wee in a full blown make out in on of the dark corners of Lewburt's lobby. Thn I snapped back to reality and shoved him off me. Hard.

"Don't!" I screamed blushing. There was no hiding the fact I loved it, but I also knew it had to be put to a stop.

_He doesn't like me, he likes Carly. And I won't have him play with my emotions like that._

I backed up to the wall while Fredlumps just sat there in a state of complete shock. _What did I do?_

* * *

**A/N: And here is D! :DD E coming soon :P R*R (cause it looks better then & :/) Momo...**


	5. E: Evolve will you!

Evolve, will you!

"What was that?" I asked, probably too harshly, without even thinking my words through. Sam looked absolutally pertrified. I had no idea why, and honestly, I don't think she did either. She just started, narrow-eyesat the floor.

"Oh, evolve will you...!" She muttered icily. "We're not animals. Or even close friends. Get over it..."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! ;DD F probably coming today too :L I'm such a liar xD Anywho, hope you like the story so far :) R*R Momo...**


	6. F: Forget it

Forget it

Why was I saying those thing? Of corse we were close friends! Closer than he'd ever imagine. Even without looking, I could see the pined expression that covered his sweet face. I just couldn't bring myself to look at his most likely mortified expression.

"What?" He finally managed to croak, his voice timid and shaken.

"Just forget it..." I said meanly, my voice hoarse and strained. I got up quickly and darted to the stairs, running eight floors to Carly's apartment without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Yup yup! So here's F :P Please don't rate me F for bad humor :L Sorry... ¬.¬ G out like within the next few minutes, haha :L R*R Momo...**


	7. G: Get a grip!

Get a grip!

Sam just left me sitting there by myself in the cold lobby, her voice echoing in my head. Although, I probably deserved it. I shouldn't of taken silence for an answer. I slowly got up and took the lift to my floor, hoping some time alone would help me to think of what to do next. Once the door opened, I made my way to my front door. But before I opened my door, I stopped. I thought I could hear faint sobbing coming from the Shay's apartment. I knew it was wrong to do, but I put my ear to the door to find out what was wrong.

"Sam! You need to get a grip and tell me what's wrong!" An obviously panicing Carly told (from what I could tell) a crying Sam. Wait! A crying Sam? I'd drivin Sam Puckett to tears? What have I done!...

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, just like I told you :L H coming late on today most likely, off to do homework T.T Enjoy, R*R Momo...**


	8. H: How could I?

How could _I_?

I plodded slowly back to the dark abyss that is my room and sat quietly on my Galexy Wars bed sheets. How could _I_ make _Sam Puckett _cry? How was it even humanly possible? I'd only even saw her cry once before when she was with Carly, but she screamed and I ran away. But I don't see what I did that was so wrong. I only kissed her. We've done it before. Twice. Well, once, and, err I'm still lost with the whole Melanie thing! But the one thing I know for sure is that just a kiss would not make Sam Puckett cry. I'm going to find out what I did. And I'm going to find out now...

* * *

**A/N: Thougt you were gunna hve to wait ages for it right? Wrong! Here is H and G isn't far behind :D R*R Momo...**


	9. I: I don't know

I don't know

There I was. Samantha Joy Puckett breaking down on my best friends coach. And all because of one amazing kiss from a nubby tech boy. Oh, what is this world coming to! Next thing you know pigs'll fly!

"You need to tell me what happened, Sam. I really want to be able to help you, but yur going to need to calm down and tell me what happened. Okay?"

My sobs became softer until they stopped all together.

"Okay. Me and Freddie kissed, but I pulled way and yelled at him not to kiss me. Then I ran here. He's probably home by now..." I said quickly, my voice cracking towards the last few words. Carly remained shocked and silent. "I don't know what to do anymore. What should I do Carls?"

"I don't know," she almost whispered. She gave a loud cough and cleared her throught, still trying to process what I'd just said. "You should ask Spencer. He's a genius when it comes to stuff like this."

I gave her a weak nod and a wary smile.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Carly said sadly.

"It's fine." I smiled wholeheartedly at her. "I'll go talk to him now."

"Okay. He's in my room, re-wiring my TV." I raised an eyebrow. "Long story. Just be careful of wires!

Another quick nod before I sprinted up the staires in search of her apparently rather 'wise' brother, Spencer... Oh God help me now!

* * *

**A/N: Hehheh, told you they'd start to get longer :P Hope you liked I, J on the way now :) R*R Momo...**


	10. J: Joking!

Joking!

"Spencer?" I called out into an empty room.

"Yeah? I'm in the closet, be right out." I had to chuckle at his child-like tone of voice. He emerged not even a second later covered from head to toe in pitch black ash.

"Err, dude. What up with the ash?

"...I don't wanna talk about it. What did you need me for?"

Tears started to brim at my eyes and I sat on Carly's bed, Spencer joining me seconds later.

"What's up kiddo?" I sighed.

"Full story?" He nodded, wary. "He fell over nothing and landed in my clevage. We made out. I yelled 'don't' at him and ran here. Now I'm talking to you."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah. Any advise oh wise one?"

"...?"

"Carly."

"Ahh." He took a minute to stare off into space before replying softly.

"Why did you yell at him for kissing you?"

"Because he likes Carly. I don't want him to play with my heart and hurt me beacause..."

"Because you love him right?"

I shot daggers at him through glazed over eyes.

"Okay! Joking, joking! Geebuz. But you do like him right?"

I tried to remain angry, but it just wasn't worth fighting anymore. So I nodded sadly.

"And I'm asuming you haven't told him?"

I shook my head.

"Well you need to tell him Sam, or he'll never know."

"Oh yes he will," a voice I didn't particularlly want to hear boomed from the doorway. Deep chizz lies ahead...

* * *

**A/N: Eh, eh? Like it so far? I know you do, or you wouldn't be readig :L Lol. Well R*R, K out soon :) Momo...**


	11. K: Kindness will get you nowhere

Kind words will get you nowhere

"Because he's right here," I said strongly. Walking over to a teary Sam and a not-so-shocked Spencer. He have me a heartfilled smile and left, whispering good luck to the both of us on the way out.

"Why are you here, Fredbag?" I spoke harshly.

"I'm here to apologise for whatever I've done." He said frowning, taking the seat next to me Spencer once occupied. Ipursed my lips and sared at my shoes.

"Kindness will get you nowhere in life, Benson. You of all people should know that by now." She muttered.

"But there's something I really need to tell you."

She looked up at me, curiously, tears still brimming he eyes. Time to tell her...

* * *

**A/N: L coming soon, R*R Momo... :)**


	12. L: Love me?

Love me?

Freddie just sat there fiddling with is stripey shirt. Ick, the only thing I really hate about the nub is his choice of clothing.

"I," he finally started nervously. "I..."

"'I'?" I continued for him. He took a big breath in.

"I love your smile. The way you don't care what anyone else thinks is hott, and your laugh brightens my day. Your increadibly beautiful and I wouldn't want to change any single thing about you if there was a gun pressed to my head! I always find myself getting lost in your amazing ocan blue eyes and your pearly white smile always brings a goofy grin to my face. I love how your so short and fit perfectly under my arm, if only you'd let me. Your so dazzlingly fnny and smart, even if you chooe not to do well in school, I know the thruth. I know the real you. Your love for ham- well, is there anything more to say on the matter? I love your love for ham. I just genuinally and truthfully-"

"Love me?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be. He nodded and smiled sweetly. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Yeah, well."

"Yeah, well, I love you too Fredison." I smiled reasuringly.

"You do?"

"Yeah." I blushed a little. So did he.

"For how long?"

"Ever since we kissed out on the fire escape. Or maybe even before that. When Carly introduced us as children. I must have fallen for you right there - right then. What about you?"

"I'm exactly the same. So does that mean we're da-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his rather forcefully. He started to kiss back imedeatly, deepening the kiss and slidinghis tongue into my mouth, makingme moan slightly. He chuckled as I did so. So (still frenching) I slapped his arm, hard. Oh the joys of youg love...

* * *

**A/N: You like? Hope so :P M coming out when I wake up tomorrow morning. Or maybe in a few minutes if im not in bed by then :L Okay well, Happy Halloween! Hope you get lots of seet things :P R*R Momo...**


	13. M: More

More

Me and Freddie were still sat on Carly's bed, making out to no end before he started to gently push me back onto the bed.

"More," he whispered. His tongue started sliding down my jawline before i had a chance to speak. A small moan escaped my lips, much to my dismay. He smirked and kissed my throat. I groaned as he led a short trail of kisses down towards my clevage. That's when it hit me. Or should i say, i hit him...

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It's been a really long time :L I've been busy with exams but I'm gunna at least make an effort to keep up to date :P Momo xXx**


	14. N: No more!

No More!

She slapped me! My new girlfriend, Samantha Joy Puckette, slapped me across my face!... Nothing new there. So why am i so suprised? Was i expecting her to change just because we're dating?

"No, no more!" I looked up at her with glazed over eyes, giving her my best puppy dog look. But when my eyes met hers, she didn't look sympathic in the least. She flashed my her signature Sam smirk before shoving me off her body with all her might, making me collapse in a heep, hanging half-on-half-off the foot of the bed. I sighed then grumbled, pushing myself up. I pouted as she ajusted her top and wiped the slight kiss resadue off her neck. (A/N: WTH! xD)

"Hmpf!" I complained, crossing my legs and folding my arms, reminding myself of a spoiled four year old. Wow. All this just because Sam won't let my under her shirt? I've completely lost it.

"Maybe later," he smirked seductivly before getting up, poking her chest out and leaving the room with her head held high. Sigh, my sexy but vicous girlfriend has left the bedroom!


	15. O: Opposites

Opposites

I strut out the room before sprinting down the stairs to tell Carly the news.

"Carls!" I shouted! "Guess what? Guess, guess, guess!" She chuckled, knowing I was feeling myself again.

"I don't know. Bacon fell from the sky?"

I ran to the window, spying on the city and clawing at the glass frantically. Damn, no ham.

"Don't even joke Carls, it'll happen one day..." She laughed.

"Just tell me."

"Aww, but that's no fun!"

"Sam."

"Ahh, okay. Freddie asked me out!"

"Really? Awesome! Good for you!" She beemed at me before embracing my warmly.

"I know, we're complete opposites but we just click."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are finally together."

...

"What?"

"Oh no..."


End file.
